dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Barclay
Barclay is one of the three witches of Three's Forest. He has a house by the meadow full of yellow flowers of his own making. Just like the other witches, he has his own vision of beauty and tries to apply it to the forest while trying to counter the other witches' glowshrooms and vines. Although less chaotic to the natural environment, his yellow flowers are also cluttering up the forest. He specializes in alchemy and transformation magic. Barclay admires the concept of heroes and values honour and tenacity while disliking charm and comprehension, as they do not correlate with his picture of a hero. Apart from this Barclay loves reading, especially about heroes, as well as writing. He has always been curious about acting. Past Barclay went to a prestigious witch academy called Solsthera but dropped out. The tempo was too high, stopping him from perfecting his work. After that he went to see the world and decided to settle down in Three's Forest. He was the last of the three witches to arrive. Relationships Barclay has a negative relationship with the other two witches, at least in the beginning. He views Glume as a "true villain" and although he cannot say the same for Mycel, he describes her as shifty. Affection Milestones Barclay will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones. At 200 Affection Hello, hero!! How are you today, get into any swashbuckling fun? You're here so often to help me out, it's much appreciated! I actually found these things lying around in the woods the other day, you can take them if you'd like! Barclay Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection Why hello! How is your heroic training going?! I can imagine you're pretty experienced at being a good Samaritan by now, benevolence is a great thing! It must be nice to see the world, I'm really grateful for you dropping by so often to help me with things though. I'm happy to have such a good friend. Here's a present for you! Energetically yours, Barclay Gifts: 2000 + At 450 Affection Hello!! How are your adventures? I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming by to my meadow, I could sure use your help with something! Hope to see you here! Much Appreciation, Barclay Gift: Unlocks Chance Machine + Barclay's Acting Classes - Side Quest At 800 Affection Dear Heroic Friend, I hope you're having a fun adventure or maybe even saving people in distress! If you get into any danger, just remember I believe in you! I'm sure you'll get through it and help those in need just like you helped me. I'm sure I'd still be bumbling around over here if not for your good deeds. Thank you!! Please take these presents as a sign of our friendship. Hope to see you again soon! Your witch, Barclay Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection Oh! It's you!! The birthday being! I've been reading some new fairy tales lately, and special things always seem to happen on their birthdays, I hope it's the same for you! Right, maybe these gifts can make your day a little more special? Barclay Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Barclay's Totem Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. Unfriendly * "Keep you and your misdeeds far away from me!" * "Why are you here? Go away!" * "Stop pestering me!" * "You're tacky and I despise you!" * "Hmph!" Friendly * "I wonder if there are real heroes out there somewhere..." * "Life is better when you surround yourself with cute things!" * "Can you come back later? I just found a new story to read!" * "Coordinating the perfect aesthetic is really hard. It has to be perfect!" Emotions 11-11.png|Neutral 11-48.png|Pleased 11-49.png|Disgruntled Category:NPC Category:Three's Forest